


Of Auras And Buttery Toast

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Auras, Backstory, Buttery(wiggles fingers) Toast, Gen, OC sibling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: A little one-shot.





	Of Auras And Buttery Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my hand writing on one of my favorite Power Rangers character, Bridge Carson. I haven’t written for awhile so sorry if this comes out a bit rusty.  
> I don’t own any of the characters except Sarah. I hope you enjoy it.

They were arguing again. Four years old Bridge Carson buried his head into his pillow to stifle out his parent’s voices. He knew that the main reason that they fought was because of him. 

The thing was that he wasn’t able to help it. For he was able to see colors (that he later learned were called auras) in ways that no one else could, as well as the different emotions that came with them. Such as the pale blue in his mother's usually mint green aura when his dad came home drunk or the hot red blazing in his father's ordinary hunter green aura. You see, like fingerprints everyone has an unique aura that comes in a variety of different shapes, colors and general feel. Bridge and his family happened to have theirs in variations of green that were almond shaped.

As the voices grew louder Bridge started to fight back tears when he heard footsteps and saw a familiar pine green aura approaching him. It was his older sister Sarah. To him, Sarah was the best big sister in the world, for whenever Bridge's abilities started to overwhelmed him she would comfort him with a hug and the only thing that the eight year old was able to make by herself, toast with extra butter.


End file.
